The Final Battle Part 3
The Final Battle Part 3 is the ninth episode of the fourth season of The Misadventures of Dr. Octagonapus, and the thirtieth episode overall. Synopsis The battle rages on and both sides are ready. Which will win? Plot Now that the Council of Shoop is at the battlefield in Lebanon, Dr. Octagonapus goes over the plan to infiltrate the Thousand Lies' Underground Base using tanks from Home Depot in order to be fully armored. But the Thousand Lies destroy the Council's plans and engage them in battle, but not before Shit Pickle turns into a giant monster. There, the battle begins and as follows: Shit Pickle and Bowser breathe fire and lasers at each other, Mukhtar and Hitler rant at each other, Tanner and Leo roar at each other, the Yume Sisters shoot demon portraits at Superman 64 while Superman 64 shoots rings at the girls, Ricky and Chong combat each other with music notes and garbage, Hades and Master Hand shooting streams of fire at each other, the same as with Squidward against Shafiq and Squilliam, and Meta Knight and Dedede multistrike each other with Dedede knocking out Meta Knight, who bumps into Squidward and Mukhtar. Octagonapus and Nawal are in a fast-paced multistrike battle, while Kazaam and Hadi shoot lasers and Pepsi at the Metroid. Crobat gets in the Metroid's way and takes the hit, knocking it out, Meanwhile, Kenny fills Super Mecha Death Christ with his ghosts to blast at the opposition, but Shadow neutralizes the ghost missile and Chaos Spears Kenny. Octagonapus uppercuts Nawal and lasers her. He think he succeeds, but he misses, resulting in Octagonapus infiltrating the Underground Base, but not before Hadi lasering Octagonapus, knocking him unconscious. Octagonapus begins to remember some of the events from past episodes, including his banishment from Shoop Da Whoop's Council of Shoop. When he wakes up, he finds that he, Squidward, Kenny, Mukhtar, Crobat and Meta Knight are in the Thousand Lies' Underground Base, but on the brink of destruction. Nawal begins to destabilize the captured six using a light that's more lethal than the sun. Bowser sees this as going too far, and reprograms the destabilization machine using his fire breath. The captured six are now gone and Nawal goes to the past to do away with Octagonapus's ancestry. Soon after, the rest of the Council of Shoop make their way to the Underground Base. They realize that the captured six are gone, but Hitler steps in and tells them that they're still alive. Then, Nawal's music shuts down, and because she is not in the present time, the Thousand Lies' Underground Base begins to crumble. The Council of Shoop and the Thousand Lies now band together. They attempt to get to the time portal, but it gets destroyed, leaving Chong to use his guitar to send himself and everyone else to the past. The base then erupts, leaving nothing but molten lava underneath. The captured six are sent to the dinosaur era and, soon after, the Council of Shoop and Thousand Lies. They warn Octagonapus to escape because Nawal had gone mad with power. Nawal then comes in and transforms into a 40-foot monster, which forces them all to totally band together and stop Nawal right then and there. Characters Main Characters *Bowser *Dr. Octagonapus *Hitler *Nawal Al Zoghbi/Monster Nawal *Squidward Major Characters *Chong *Crobat *Hadi Amirmoez *Hades *Ib *Kazaam *Kenny *Leo *Madotsuki *Master Hand *Meta Knight *Metroid *Mukhtar Walker *Dedede *Opie *R.O.B. *Ricky Caldwell *Shadow *Shafiq *Shit Pickle/Beast Shit Pickle *Squilliam *Super Mecha Death Christ *Superman 64 *Tanner *Yomika Minor Characters *David Mammina (pictured) *Donatello *Drake *Frollo (pictured) *Gaston (pictured) *Leonardo *Michelangelo *Raphael Flashback Characters *Shoop Da Whoop Trivia *The line "Bowser, you totally rox!" is a reference to the Smosh music video Pimps of Prom. *This is the first time Meta Knight speaks since The Knight. *The alarm sound associated with the Thousand Lies' Underground Base falling apart is identical to that of the Heart of Darkness going off by the Triceratons in TMNT 2012. *The introduction of the dinosaur era is a reference to Turtles in Time. **Additionally, the Ninja Turtles all use their sprites and voice clips from Turtles in Time. *Shit Pickle's transformation is somewhat identical to that of Chuck from Panty and Stocking. *The yearbook that Octagonapus and Squidward take out is the very same yearbook that Frollo owns in the FC episode Antoon Frollo Has No Friends. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 4